My leaf
by Alleykat29
Summary: I loved and lost, trust that died, lived and died.


**Random One-Shot.. thing :D**

_"Don't cry, please!"_

"Oh darling, how can you be so brave?"

"I have to be.. for you. For Chirpkit."

"My little warrior." 

It was her last breath. She used it on me. Why would she do that?

I felt my heart break when I thought of my sister.. And.. Mom. It hurt.

It hurt to think of her.

Why could such a beloved thing be so cruel? Why would love hurt me so much? How could Starclan watch, knowing they could very well do something?

_"It was her time to go"_

Darkfur's comfort didn't help, neither did Featherpaw, or Chirppaws.

I left, I left the clans. I became a rouge, never really settled anywheres. That was until I got here.

Raising my eyes I saw that this would be my new home.

The clans were out of sight and maybe I could finally stop thinking about what happened.

"Careful there, you'll be picking moss out of your fur for moons." Whipping my head around I saw the voice's face.

A brown spotted she-cat, bright green eyes.

I realized what she meant and hissed, I had messed up again!

I had gotten distracted and had ripped the moss up.

Sighing I shook my head. "What's your name"

"Leaf" An arrow shot through my heart, little Leafkits laughter rang in the back of my mind.

"Owlp- Owl." Owlpaw wasn't his name anymore! It was Owl.. That was the true name of a rouge.

"Alright Owlpowl, what are you doing here? I haven't seen any cats here for a while" Her gentle smile seemed to make that arrow break and mend my heart.

"I'm.. going to live here. Unless this is your territory." Sitting down I watched her carefully, some part of my head told me not to do it. Never again.

"Ah yes I live near the tall birch, the white trees, but you may stay. It'll be nice having company."

Company.. I hadn't had that in a while. Nodding I pointed his tail to where my work in progress of a nest laid. I still needed to make a den, I'm not Breezeclan, I was Lostclan, and I wanted a den.

I gazed off thinking about my past life, what it was like in Lostclan.

Leaf noticed that and flung a pawful of leaves at me yowling "Attack!"

Bristling by instinct I expected a patrol of cats to hurl themselves at me, claws first.

Instead a brown leaf landed on my nose causing my whiskers to twitch.

It finally dawned on me what she meant, _Leaf _was the "leader" of the _leaves._

Letting out an amused rawr I crouched low and pounced.

Landing square on her shoulder I began to nibbled on her ears, something Featherpaw taught me.

Leaf shook me off and I landed with a thud on my back.

Placing one soft paw on my chest she raised her head and triumphantly yowled, "The leaves have won!"

"All right, all right" I said gruffly and stood up shaking the leaves of me.

As I watched her bat gently at a butterfly that had landed on her nose I wondered how this cat could be so.. open.

So caring, so sweet, so kind.. And welcoming to all creatures.

"Owlpowl"

"Just 'Owl'"

"Alright 'Just Owl'" She snickered, I sighed shaking my head.

"I have to go, but I'll see you again?" Nodding I felt my heart drop a little.

I watched as she left, but her sweet green eyes stayed.

So innocent, as if she'd never seen wrong..

After days of spending time with the kind she-cat I realized exactly how wrong I was.

Leaf's mother died in kitting and her father was never there, only every now and then to give her and her brothers a morsel of a mouse he caught the day before.  
Her brothers eventually starved, except for her brother, Tiger, he was the largest of the group.

Once Tiger was old enough he hunted for the both of them.

When they were about 7 moons old they're father came back, he killed Tiger.

Leaf was able to avenge her brothers death by placing death berries in their fathers rabbit.

"I'm sorry, you probably think I'm a murderer now" Hurt flooded her eyes and the pain of loss clouded her face.

"What you did was justice, not murder." My face was serious but eyes soft.

"Thank you Owl"

"I.. Think I.. I"

"Me too."

A moon or so after I had met Leaf her belly started to swell.

"Owl! Owl!"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm expecting kits!"

"Oh.. I see."

"_Our _kits, ya mouse-brain"

"Really! That's great!" I started mumbling off everything we, no I, needed to do.

Fix the den, expand it, make the nest larger, de-thorn everything, fix the clearing, soon Leaf stopped me and told me to stop worrying.

I did everything I had said I'd do in no-time, along with hunting for the both of us, I wouldn't even let her think about doing anything but resting and making dirt.

The day that they came was they happiest day of my life.

"One more Leaf, it'll be okay." I cooed between licking the first kit.

It was only a litter of 2, which was fine, less work for Leaf.

The next kit came and I pushed the tom to her stomach so he could suckle.

"A she-kit" I told her while I licked the last kit.

Leaf laid next to me breathing heavily "Is that all?" She asked trying to see her kits.

I stretched my neck forward to lick her head "It's plenty. They're beautiful."

"Let's name them." She looked at the tom, a little dark gray tabby with white markings. "Jay"

"Petal" He suggested looking down at a white she-cat with one brown splotch on her head.

Leaf purred and nodded her head "A nice plump squirrel sounds good right now" She whispered.

Memories of Hazelflight flooded into my brain

_"Hey!" Featherkit launched herself at the brown kit and nibbled on his ear._

Owlkit let out a little mew of shock and engaged in play-fight with his smaller sister.

The brown and silver kits mock-fight ended as they rolled into a heap of soft warm fur.

Owlkit and Featherkit jumped away from each other huffing, their fur ruffled "Sorry!"

"I heard you were getting prey, a nice plump squirrel sounds good right now." She mewed softly.

Nodding I stepped out of the den and to where we stashed our prey.

A chilly breeze swept over me, I could tell disaster was coming, but I couldn't believe it.

It cost me greatly.

I will never love, never trust, never eat.. never live.. again.

**It was an atttteempt. Thanks for getting all the way down here! If you'd like to read more I have a WIP story called _More Room for Flight_ so if you'd read that, that'd be awesome!**

Thanks for reading

Kat


End file.
